El Paraíso Perdido
by oOItaOo
Summary: [Viñetas][Malec] Diferentes escenas de los libros que muestran un amor que nace, crece y se hace fuerte. [Último capítulo] ¡Gracias por leer!
1. El Paraíso Perdido

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

**El Paraíso Perdido**

"_La inquietud se disipa y en su alma_

_se restablece la dudosa calma._

_Y un deseo inocente_

_de conocer aquello que, presente,_

_más cerca le tocaba_

_curioso únicamente agitaba."_

**El paraíso perdido** (John Milton)

* * *

><p>Su mundo se había teñido con el aroma de café al despertar. Cuando él estaba, recordó, siempre le traía su taza preferida a la habitación, repleta de ese líquido oscuro que correría luego por sus venas y que era su imagen preferida, lo único que quería ver al abrir sus ojos de gato; se había acostumbrado a tenerle cerca, a sentir su corazón aleteando, vivo.<p>

Durante muchos años había creído que se volvería insensible, que todo su ser se helaría, inmutable a los cambios, al devenir de los tiempos mortales. Había vivido por décadas sin motivo, sin ganas, sólo por la adicción de su pecho por bombear su sangre, pero él le había devuelto la ilusión, las esperanzas que ya tenía perdidas.

Era la inocencia brillando en sus pupilas, de un azul imposible, imbatible como las olas del mar, era su sonrisa tímida, que había iluminado su sala, borrando todo lo demás, era su voz avergonzada, pero llena de matices; tierna y dulce, suave, delicada, sonando como su canción preferida, siempre en su cabeza, era la forma en la que sus manos encajaban perfectamente, engranajes hechos para estar unidos, para no separarse, era esa luz que desprendía, su manera de entregarse y dar lo mejor de él, era la manera en la que sus labios le encontraban, en su sabor diluyéndose en su boca, inundando todo, haciéndole perder la razón. Era simplemente Alec, el chico que sin pretenderlo, casi por accidente, le había arrebatado el corazón. Se lo había entregado, pensando que, tal vez él fuera el último, el de verdad, que no le partiría, con quien, finalmente, podría crecer, hacerse mayor y seguir a su lado, sintiéndose complacidamente feliz. Pero no fue así.

Ahora no era más que pedazos de él mismo, roto y perdido. Podía verse quebrado, sus propios fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo repleto de comida para llevar. La magia parecía haberse ido, escapando de entre sus dedos, granos de arena mojando la playa; ya no tenía fuerzas para chasquear y hacer estallar luciérnagas de colores, para remodelar su piso, porque esas paredes habían visto cómo se marchaba, guardaban su calor, las lágrimas que no había visto caer de sus ojos. Alec era toda la magia que necesitaba, inexplicable e inexacta, pero la que hacía correr ondas eléctricas por su sangre, la energía de un amor lleno de maravillas y nuevas experiencias. Y lo extrañaba horriblemente, hasta querer dejarlo todo y entregarse a ese mar de soledad y angustia que se había ganado al hacerle marchar. Porque se había llevado el único motivo que tenía para seguir ahí.

Recordaba la primera vez que le había visto, perdido en un océano de rostros sin color, con una expresión abstraída, contemplando a su alrededor. Y ahí estaba, ojos azules y desastrosos cabellos negros alborotados y algo saltó, una chispa, una broma, y su sonrisa brillaba, irradiando luz, una estrella fugaz en un cielo tormentoso. Le miraba con un tímido interés aleteando en el fondo de esas pupilas que le contemplaban, fascinadas por cada palabra que decía, por cada destello que emanaba de sus manos desnudas. Nunca pensó que le vería de nuevo, pero otra vez Magnus se equivocó. Alec había vuelto para agradecerle. Aquello era nuevo e inesperado, súbitamente repentino; los hijos del cielo no daban las gracias, sólo tomaban lo que creían que les correspondía. Pero no él. Sus ojos centelleaban, llenos de esperanzas y timidez y no pudo controlarse, no quiso detenerse. Un beso que olía a café, un beso que estalló en los labios del joven y se extendió, sacudiendo cada célula de sus cuerpos. Y supo que en ese instante algo había empezado; algo completamente alocado e irreflexivo, algo que podría no ser nada más que un beso en la puerta o volverse en lo más grande que le había pasado en siglos (y podía asegurar que habían sido muchas las cosas que en su vida habían acontecido y que merecían el título de "magníficamente terribles errores que, probablemente, volvería a cometer").

Había sido maravilloso tenerle, ser querido por él, entregarle todo lo que tenía sin reservas, volver a sentir que merecía la pena la vida, aunque fuera una inmortal, para recordarle cuando ya no estuviera. No quería pensar en ello, en no estar a su lado, en perderlo para siempre, pero así era amar un ser perecedero , cuya luz brillaba fuertemente, arrollándole, atrapándole fuertemente. Al final sería su corazón el único en romperse, pues sólo estarían juntos hasta que Alec muriese (y la sola idea le hacía estremecer, ni en mil años estaría preparado para verle partir a un lugar al que él no le pudiera seguir) pero se había equivocado totalmente; los dos estaban tratando de recomponer los pedazos que quedaban de sus corazones mutuamente lastimados y heridos.

En aquella olvidada estación de metro había abandonado a su amor; la mirada triste, vacía que le había dado Alec al partir aún le perseguía, pero no podía estar más con él; le había traicionado (y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan enfadado ante la idea de robarle la inmortalidad, sino por no contarle sus temores, lo mucho que le preocupaba que para ellos dos no hubiera un "hasta siempre") y lo sentía, muchísimo, porque dolía no estar con él, no levantarse con la certeza de encontrarlo en su apartamento, aquel leve olor a café esclareciendo su mañana.

Las luces multicolor que, como luciérnagas escapando de un tarro, esparcieron su luz en la oscuridad se desvanecieron al salir al sol, el frío le había abrazado como a un viejo amigo, llenándolo de esa soledad a la que nunca se acostumbraría, al deterioro de su corazón al perder su motivo para seguir bombeando. Le había llamado incansablemente, llenando el buzón de voz de silencios repletos de tristeza, de dolor. Había luchado por superarlo, por regresar a su monotonía llena de diversión, sin compromisos, libre, pero siempre volvía a él, a sus recuerdos compartidos, a su mirada avergonzada que decía "lo siento" aún cuando no había nada que sentir, a su sonrisa, aquella que florecía en los momentos más inesperados y que llenaba el mundo de purpurina, opacando las mismas estrellas.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo frente a él, conteniendo las ganas de llevárselo de regreso a su apartamento, de suplicarle que acabase con esa agonía que era no verle, no saber si estaba bien, frustrado y triste. Su cabello lucia lacio, sin vida; ya no había brillos ni destellos, sólo vacío, la frustración de saber que nada podría arreglar aquello. Había ido porque Alec lo había pedido (más bien había llamado reiteradas veces, insistiendo en que tenían que hablar, haciendo que sus amigos le volvieran loco tratando de que volvieran y, al devolver la llamada, un tanto exasperado, se había encontrado con que Alec tenía el móvil desconectado). Había sido un arrebato, un error (uno que podría clasificarse como "épico", uno de los peores desde su estancia en Perú, se recordó), pero había cedido, empujado por el silencio que el cazador de sombras había mantenido (y, aunque más adelante reiría con aquello, estuvo realmente preocupado y malhumorado por ello). Los ojos de Alec le miraban con aquella intensidad que sólo él poseía, capaz de atravesar el alma, de dejarle totalmente expuesto y las palabras se murieron. No había nada más que él, sus pupilas perdidas en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, sus manos aferrándose a la camiseta raída, descuidadamente, el balanceo de su cuerpo, su voz aturullada, tratando de hallar lo que quería decirle. Y le besó. Entregó todo en ese beso que contuvo mil suspiros callados y la eternidad que sólo esos labios podían dar. Le había perdonado; todo estaba bien, se dijo, ya no había más palabras, sólo pasos cortos que los distanciaban, que le separaban de él. Y no, no había nada bien en aquello, sólo la perdida de verlo desaparecer otra vez.


	2. El Sueño del Ángel Caído

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**El sueño del ángel caído**

"_Todo era dorado mientras caía_

_las brasas llameando, espadas encendidas._

_Y todo era un sueño, un sueño_

_de oro y prisas_

_y el ángel cayó a sus besos_

_porque en el cielo no los recibía."_

**El sueño del ángel caído** (Anónimo).

* * *

><p>Todo estaba sumergido en un oscuro negro, impenetrable, doloroso, delirante. El mundo se había apagado, como una vela titilante y, de un soplo, todo se había impregnado de noche cerrada. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, denso, extraño, y el frío le envolvía, tratando de congelar la sangre que aún corría por sus venas. Sentía miles de filos arañando su piel, desgarrando los huesos, arrancando su carne hasta dejarle expuesto, totalmente desnudo y vulnerable. Nunca había sentido algo así, tan intensamente cruel retorcerse sobre su cuerpo, una lenta letanía que sólo acabaría con la muerte. Las profundidades en las que estaba sumido, poco a poco, empezaron a clarearse, sentía chispas corriendo, resiguiendo su perfil, cálidas, reconfortantes y, poco a poco el dolor fue pasando, volviéndose más tolerable, más humano.<p>

Abrió los ojos y, todo lo que pudo ver se redujo a dos esquirlas doradas brillando frente a él. Parpadeó, confuso. Trató de enfocar su mirada, pero sólo podía ver esos ojos rasgados, verdes, almidonados. Había esperado otro par de pupilas, las de su tutor, quien debería estar salvándole la vida, las de su hermana, preocupadas, pero llenas de fuerza y resolución, o las de oro de Jace, listas para reír al tenerle de regreso, pero no aquellos ojos de gato llenos de preocupación. La puerta estaba cerrada y, dispersos, revoloteando sobre su cuerpo herido todavía, entumecido, podían verse chisporroteando pequeños destellos de azul, eléctricas espirales de una energía sanadora que le estaban curando.

Magnus sonrió al encontrar sus ojos fijos en los suyos; era una sonrisa sincera, una que decía que se alegraba de verle vivo. Su cabello, usualmente lleno de purpurina y esculpido según la más rabiosa actualidad, lucía descuidado, cayendo sobre su frente, en mechones que ocultaban sus rasgos. Bajo los párpados podían verse pequeños surcos y púrpura tiñendo su piel bronceada. A su alrededor todo parecía sumido en un caos estudiado; las sábanas arrugadas, manchadas de sangre seca, almohadas tiradas, abandonadas en el suelo sin consideración; incluso las estrafalarias y estridentes ropas del mago se veían usadas, como si hubiera dormido con ellas de cualquier manera tirado a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba. Las últimas luces brillantes se apagaro, como un susurro lastimero, atravesando su piel para fundirse con ella y, por unos segundos, todo él brilló, con toda esa magia vibrando en su interior.

Había estado contemplando el hermoso rostro de Alec al dormir, cómo su cuerpo se mecía, subiendo y bajando, al ritmo de su respiración, cómo el sol arrancaba destellos azulados de su cabello enmarañado y sucio y, de pronto, se había encontrado soñando con verse reflejado de nuevo en aquellos ojos claros y profundos. Eran de un azul plácido, que le recordaba al pasado. Había atrapado su mirada y había visto en ella algo que no esperaba hallar en uno de los hijos del ángel; simpatía, comprensión, admiración. Había sentido una corriente de empatía por aquel muchacho que parecía tan claramente perdido, oculto bajo la luz que irradiaban los demás a su alrededor. Parecía ser la clase de chicos que no se tienen en consideración, siempre pensando en los demás, anteponiendo la seguridad del resto a la suya propia. Pero para él, Alec brillaba mucho más que el resto, mucho más que ese chico de cabello dorado (cuyo nombre momentáneamente había olvidado); era serio, responsable, seguro, siempre preocupado, casi atormentado de una manera dulce, luchando por protegerles a todos, amando sin reservas a sus allegados, pero guardando en su alma el peso de un secreto que le hacía vulnerable, pero que sus ojos delataban. No era difícil leer su rostro, cómo se esforzaba por mantenerse impasible, pero traicionado por sus propias emociones que le llevaban a contemplar, embelesado, a James (estaba bastante seguro que así se llamaba). Sabía que no podía haber nada entre los dos, que aquella sonrisa casual, que había iluminado como mil soles su habitación, sólo era un encantamiento pasajero que terminaría por desvanecerse en su memoria, que olvidaría aquellos ojos en los que podía ahogarse, en los que bailaría por toda la eternidad si le brindaban la oportunidad, que la ansiedad que le había corroído al leer el mensaje, al saber que Alec había sido gravemente herido, pronto desaparecería, cuando el muchacho despertase y él tuviera que irse, siendo ya innecesario ahí.

Le había visto revolverse en callado sufrimiento, gotas perlando su frente, empapando su cabello y resbalando por su piel, impregnando la habitación con el aroma de la muerte contra la que tan desesperadamente luchaba por detener y cómo el hedor demoníaco trataba de consumir todo lo bueno que latía en Alec, para llevárselo, entregarlo al reino de la eterna oscuridad Pero había despertado, sus ojos abiertos al mundo de nuevo y el alivio relajó cada una de sus facciones. Sintió cómo oleadas de una extraña felicidad derribaban cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiera tenido. Y, entonces, se dejó caer, extenuado, estirándose a su lado, con los cabellos enredándose y confundiéndose sobre una almohada compartida en miradas silenciosas que se daban las gracias.

Su corazón parecía obstinadamente listo para estallar, latiendo tan rápido y fuerte que temió que algún mundano pudiera oírlo y asustarle. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía asustado; un miedo estúpido e irracional. Debería temer a los demonios a los que, frecuentemente, se enfrentaba, a aquello que le podía arrebatar a sus hermanos, su familia, incluso su propia vida, no una "cita". Ni tan siquiera podía llamarlo así, sólo sería una visita de agradecimiento. No parecía demasiado peligroso cuando lo planeó, al menos no en su mente, pero ahí estaba, a medio camino de la nada, con el corazón tan acelerado como para temer que huyese de su pecho y le dejase atrás, en un estado de alerta, vigilando que nadie le siguiera, que nadie descubriera ese secreto que ocultaba todo el peso de su alma.

Magnus Bane era deslumbrante de un modo que no terminaba de entender; tan brillante y glamouroso, mirándole. Se había interesado en él, no en Jace o Izzy. Siempre había sido una mancha borrosa en los límites de la visión, casi un decorado en un mundo en que sus hermanos relucían con una luz que opacaba todo lo demás. Nunca le había importado, pero cuando Magnus se fijó en él, sintió que tenía un lugar, que no era tan irrelevante como pensaba, que a alguien (que no fuera de su familia) le importaba. Y era una sensación extraña. No tenía muchas habilidades sociales, pero incluso él podía entender el significado de un guiño coqueto de ojos y una invitación para llamar. E iba a tomarlo, iba a hacer algo incómodo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, a salirse del recto camino que dibujaba su vida, a tomar el lado equivocado, experimentar.

Estaba demasiado sumido en el laberinto de sus pensamientos cuando recayó en donde estaba. La calle estaba en penumbra, oculta por los altos edificios industriales que se alzaban a sus lados, dejados, abandonados en un tiempo indefinido. Y ya no había marcha atrás. Reunió todo el valor y, antes de arrepentirse, tocó el timbre.

Sin duda Magnus Bane procuraba tener una vida repleta de extravagancia y sorpresas, pero cuatrocientos años de existencia no le habían preparado para afrontar la inesperada visión del joven Lightowood en el marco de su puerta. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y las palabras parecían luchar entre ellas al ser dichas, apresuradamente, formando sinsentidos y haciendo que el pobre chico se sonrojase y pidiera perdón. Cinco intentos más tarde (y tras escuchar al menos diez veces "lo siento"), Alec finalmente encontró los términos adecuados para agradecerle. Aquello fue realmente inesperado. Nunca, jamás, ningún hijo del ángel le había agradecido nada, y había tratado con más de los que podía recordar. Conocía a muchos (había considerado ciertos nefilims como "amigos"), pero ninguno se había presentado a su puerta para hacer algo tan simple como dar las gracias. Era algo realmente encantador, se dijo; Alec, el hijo mayor del Instituto de Nueva York, inseguro y tímido, irresistiblemente sorprendente. Sus ojos azules resplandecían, cargados de una pureza devastadora, viendo el mundo a través de su inocencia, de aquella intensa sinceridad de color azul. Y era hermoso, aún cuando se sonrojaba (y podía describir cada tono que adquirían sus mejillas, desde rojo intenso, hasta malva) al pedirle una cita. Simple y demoledor. Se encontró encontrando sus labios y acabó aprisionándole contra la pared.

Su primer beso fue súbito e intenso, cargado de promesas y esperanzas, con un sabor a sándalo, a especies, a magia. Sus manos recorrían su espalda, describiendo curvas, acariciando su columna, dibujando sobre sus runas ocultas bajo la camiseta. Se sentía totalmente alienado, como si su pecho hubiera sido sustituido por un montón de fuegos artificiales estallando en su cabeza, llenando la oscuridad con miles de colores, acallando los latidos de su corazón y la voz que le decía que todo aquello era un error. Magnus había aceptado salir con él sin siquiera pensarlo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, porque todo era nuevo, todo era diferente y brillante, del mismo modo en que la mirada gatuna del mago, perfilada de negro y purpurina dorada.

Podía asegurar que había perdido la cabeza. Solía actuar impulsivamente (y arrepentirse luego), pero aquello superaba con creces sus propias experiencias pasadas. ¡Y por supuesto que había aceptado! Una cita a solas con Alexander Lightwood, una noche de diversión y, tal vez, podría hasta cambiar su prespectiva sobre el amor, aunque sabía que sólo era una cita y que ni siquiera estaba realmente muy interesado en salir con él, que su amor pertenecía a su mejor amigo Jules (su nombre seguía bailando en el limbo de su memoria, pero era algo así, estaba seguro) y que, si estaba ahí era porque Magnus le había alentado, siendo muy probablemente la única atención masculina que había recibido. Pero estaba contento, porque el mundo se veía diferente reflejado en el azul de los ojos de Alec, porque realmente ese chico era un encanto y por la sencillez con la que había pronunciado "me gustas" antes de marcharse.


	3. Llevo Tu Corazón

**Advertencia:** tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Llevo tu corazón**

_"I carry your heart with me_

_(I carry it in my heart)._

_I'm never without it_

_[...]_

_I carry your heart_

_(I carry it in my heart)."_

**I carry your heart **(E.E. Cummings).

* * *

><p>Su teléfono parpadeaba, la brillante luz rojiza recordándole que él ya no estaba. Su número se reflejaba en la pantalla y, junto a él, el recuerdo de sus ojos al marchar. Había intentado mantener la calma, no revelar aquel secreto que no era suyo para contarlo, pero era inevitable, Alec Lightwood era su debilidad. Y ya no era sólo por esa particular combinación (pupilas azules y cabello negro, su perdición), sino su manera de sonreír, la dulzura que emanaba de él al amanecer, lo perfecto que se veía entre sus brazos, el brillo que adquirían sus mejillas sonrojadas, su risa clara, como el repiqueteo de mil campanas; era por todo lo que era, por lo que le hacía sentir; era por sabor de sus besos delirantes, que prometían la eternidad.<p>

Alec venía y desaparecía, marchaba sin palabras y regresaba con una sonrisa, pero nunca se quedaba. Habían estado saliendo un tiempo, siempre ocultándose, siempre avergonzándose cuando alguien más los veía; le llamaba, pero nunca le había dicho que le quería. Sabía que sólo era una aventura para el chico, el lado salvaje que en público no se atrevía a tomar, algo pasajero, alguien a quien olvidar.

Los ojos de Magnus centellearon, enojados, oro derretido y verde oscureciéndose, peligrosos, cuando tomó la decisión; si él negaba conocerle en público, simplemente le ignoraría, hasta que entrara en razón. O se forzaría a que fuera un simple recuerdo, dulce y amargo, latiendo en su inmortal corazón. Y por ello su teléfono guardaba sus llamadas, relegadas a silencios hoscos sin palabras, porque no lo podía soportar. Y recuperaría el corazón que Alec se había llevado consigo con un beso y un adiós.

Le necesitaba de un modo desesperante, no verle provocaba que le extrañase, no saber si estaba bien, no poder contactarlo, era una agonía latente, constantemente presente, un tormento que se había auto impuesto. Era lo mejor, lo correcto, lo que una parte de su mente (la sensata que raras veces tenía y pocas veces escuchaba) murmuraba para mitigar ese dolor que martilleaba dentro de su cabeza. A veces lo correcto no era lo mejor.

Se había pasado toda la vida abierto al amor, al sufrimiento de un corazón roto, de seguir viviendo, amando, entregando lo mejor de él, pero lo mejor de él estaba con Alec, esa parte imperfecta que encajaba a su lado, la pieza que tanto tiempo había estado buscando. No había esperado mucho, pero ahora lo anhelaba; la cotidianidad de una vida extraordinaria, llena de esa magia que él tenía, explotando cada día, haciendo que mereciera la pena, que fuera recordado, que fuera importante. Le amaba, de ese modo descabellado y loco, extravagante en toda su extensión, brillante, deslumbrante, magnificientemente. Para Alec sólo era un brujo al que pagar con un beso y promesas de amor, eternamente enamorado siempre de otro, huyendo de todo lo que le atara a él, a comprometerse a algo con Magnus. Y ni siquiera tenía el valor de admitir lo que era, lo que sentía, de decir en alto las palabras que parecían perseguirle y atormentarle, de enfrentar a sus padres (o a quien fuera que le juzgara) por ser homosexual, porque para él Alec era perfecto tal como era, sin importar cuan avergonzado se sintiera, a sus ojos siempre brillaba.

Los demonios estaban acabando con su paciencia; le recordaban horriblemente a su padre, a su origen. No eran seres que pudiera controlar, encerrados entre velas y pentágonos, no era trabajo, era una emboscada de demonios ibblis que amenazaban con múltiples tentáculos con matarlo. Sus dedos crepitaron en azul y las chispas bailotearon, amenazantes, para salir disparadas con precisión hacia sus adversarios. Eran muchos, pero no muy sabios y, con unas pocas llamaradas coloridas la calle, maltrecha y oscura, quedó cubierta de icor negro y espeso, denso, llenando el aire con el aroma a podredumbre característico de los seres demoníacos.

Jadeó un poco por la sorpresa y sus ojos de oro y verde se abrieron al verle. Una flecha surcó el cielo para enterrarse en el cuerpo retorcido de un demonio que no había visto y un par de ojos caían hacia él, encarándole. Ahora le debía la vida. Odiaba aquello.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron oscuros bajo la palpitante luz de la farola. Pensó en algo ingenioso que decir, pero no era Jace, él no podía ser brillante y perfecto, él nunca encontraba las palabras correctas que decir. En cambio se vio recriminándole por no llamarle. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido y lo sabía, con cada nueva palabra que pronunciaba más claro lo sentía, pero no podía contenerse, no podía detenerse.

- Estoy cansado de verte enamorado de alguien quien, por cierto, jamás te devolverá todo ese amor. No al menos como yo lo hago – las palabras sonaron amargas en su corazón, dolorosas, pero llenas de algo mágico, de un bálsamo que ya empezaba a correr por sus venas, algo que sólo podía encontrar con Magnus Bane.

- ¿Me amas? - no podía creerlo, su voz sonó irregular, demasiado sorprendido como para hablar con claridad.

Y la respuesta del brujo lo dejó descolocado. Le amaba. Lo había dicho, lo había confesado y su corazón bailaba y corría, sin rumbo, hacia un horizonte lejano y desconocido, brillante.

Alec jamás habría esperado que alguien le quisiera, que alguien esperase por él, que se sintiera solo o perdido si no estaba a su lado. Siempre había estado a la sombra, siendo la estrella negra de Jace, de su hermana, de su familia; nunca había llamado la atención, discreto, comedido, demasiado serio para ser tan joven. Era la primera vez que esas palabras llegaban a él, que alguien le decía lo importante que era y no era justo. Quería quererlo, entregarse a Magnus, a sus manos delgadas y llenas de anillos, a esos labios que pedían ser mordidos lentamente, entre besos robados y caricias que se perdían sobre su piel. Quería amarlo como él lo hacía, mágica y extraordinariamente. Quería volver atrás en el tiempo, olvidar sus miedos, sus temores, su estupidez, todo lo que le retenía de enterrarse en sus abrazos ahí, en ese preciso instante. Quería que fuera verdad, que todo estuviera bien, pero se vio rompiéndose, porque le había decepcionado, porque no había visto que era amor lo que ambos sentían (y si se había dado cuenta, lo había ignorado terriblemente), porque le había lastimado y no podía perdonarse.

Los demonios los rodearon y lo que fuera que Magnus sabía sobre lo mal que su relación iría quedó relegado. Tensó la cuerda de su arco, cargando la próxima flecha en salir volando y pudo ver emanar chispas de las yemas de Magnus, azules y brillantes, como pequeñas luciérnagas. Y entonces, con la muerte corriendo a su encuentro, encontró el valor.

- Si salimos vivos de esto prometo presentarte a mis padres – y pudo ver cómo la sonrisa del brujo se dibujaba, extendiéndose por todo su rostro, haciéndolo más hermoso, con todo aquel brillo parpadeando a su alrededor.

- ¡Trato hecho! - y las llamas estaban ya por todas partes; los demonios huyendo.


	4. Un Minuto a tu Lado

**Advertencia: **Tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**Un minuto a tu lado**

"_Aquello era todo, un minuto, nada más._

_El tiempo para amarle, para tenerle_

_sesenta segundos que,_

_a su lado, se volvían una eternidad."_

**Un minuto a tu lado **(Anónimo).

* * *

><p>A veces simplemente se sorprendía de lo estúpidos que los nefilims eran. Obviamente sus habilidades mágicas (épicas y fantásticas en toda su extensión) permitían añadir excepciones a los contratos, sutilezas que sólo un ojo experto podría detectar. Aquella no sería la primera vez en escaquearse de un acuerdo; cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de Jace, quien, tras un sólo día a su lado, ya había logrado ordenar alfabéticamente su muy amplia y variada selección de libros. Incluso los eróticos. No era que no apreciara el gesto, simplemente el pequeño cazador de sombras resultaba de lo más desesperante y molesto.<p>

No esperaba que la oportunidad se presentara tan pronto y, desde luego, no la iba a desaprovechar. Sus ojos se posaron, sonrientes, sobre Alec, quien esperaba a que se explicase. Sólo necesitaba que otro hijo del ángel ocupara el lugar del rubiales, dijo, tan simple como aquello, y ni la Inquisidora ni absolutamente nadie notaría el cambio.

Alec pareció primero sorprendido, pero al momento entendió qué implicaban aquellas palabras. Aceptó al instante, dejando al resto descolocados, pero poco importó: podría tenerle por un rato, uno que, esperaba, fuera bien largo...

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, con un ligero golpeteo, se volvió hacia el chico, sus verdes pupilas deleitándose con cada nuevo tono que adquirían sus mejillas, rosa, carmín, rojo intenso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Iba a ser una tarde excelente.

Cuando estaba a solas con Alec él era dulce y amable, perdido en la inmensidad de sus besos, de caricias robadas, tímidas y nerviosas, que le electrificaban. Sus labios buscaban los suyos, anhelantes, y le llenaba la boca con aquella pasión que nacía en un instante y que, al siguiente, se desvanecía, dejando atrás los últimos recuerdos de jadeos húmedos sobre la lengua. A veces sólo hablaban, y se sorprendió de lo mucho que sabía, de las ganas de aprender que mostraba, de su innata curiosidad. Alec podía ser un mar agitado y tormentoso y, al instante, la calma, olas lamiendo la arena, trayendo consigo paz y sosiego. Pero en público siempre negaba lo que existía entre ellos, aquello aún sin nombre pero a lo que se aferraba para retenerlo, para poder disponer de un minuto más a su lado.

Jace lanzó la puya y Alec la tomó al acto, sonrojándose violentamente, adquiriendo tonos que ni el gran brujo de Brooklyn conocía. Negó vehementemente, avergonzado, la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, angustiado al verse expuesto, descubierto. Si fuera un mero observador, tal vez sentiría pena, pues, en sus nerviosas negativas Alec sólo se estaba delatando. Sería penosamente divertido si no estuviera implicado. Los ojos azules de Alec abrían sus pétalos, asustados, esperando por un rechazo que no llegaba. Y, en ese momento habría sido tan fácil decirlo, confesar el secreto... pero miró apenado a un chico callado, vulnerable, aún con rojeces marcando su vergüenza y supo que no era quien debía decirlo, que era Alec quien debía reconocerlo, dejar de sentirse aterrado cada vez que ojos ajenos le contemplaban, juzgándole.

Sentía que caía; los gritos resonando en el vacío, las imágenes precipitándose sobre él; demonios en la cubierta de un barco, el olor a metal y sangre, el sonido de la guerra, de una batalla en ciernes que no podía perderse. Y su cuerpo cayendo, atravesando el cielo, hasta perder el control y dejar de sentir, mecido en una oscuridad plácida.

Se sumergió en las aguas frías del río, aferrándole, tratando de preservar las pocas energías, pero no podía dejarlo, abandonarlo a su suerte. Por eso las ropas se le pegaban a la carne, una segunda piel helada, que chorreaba dejando charcos a su alrededor, haciéndolo temblar levemente bajo el anochecer; no importaba, el cuerpo de Alec reposaba a su lado, respirando trabajosamente, escupiendo agua que corría por la comisura de los labios, pálidos, casi azulados. Sus ojos se abrieron y un suspiro de alivio escapó. Obstinado como sólo los nefilims eran, con la mirada fija en el barco, en las sombras que se movían, en los gritos que desde ahí les alcanzaban como dardos envenenado, la preocupación en su rostro, crispado, alterado. Quería volver, ocupar su lugar en aquella batalla que surcaba las aguas. Y no podía ayudarle, tampoco lo deseaba. Había estado tan preocupado por él, una parte de su cabeza buscándole entre los cuerpos que, como estrellas, caían, mientras trataba de anular los hechizos y las barreras.

Alec le miró, desesperado, testarudo, manteniendo que debería estar luchando. Magnus simplemente se dejó caer hacia atrás, su cuerpo contra la dura chapa de metal del furgón. Se sentía exhausto, demasiada magia gastada. Todo su cuerpo pesaba, arrastrándolo hacia la inconsciencia, los ojos viejos, descoloridos, las arrugas que el esfuerzo le hacía aparecer, la preocupación. Él también estaba peleando, quería que Alec lo entendiera, que si se desmayaba (y sabía que eso pasaría), nadie podría evitar el desastre.

Alec le tendió las manos, manchas difusas, pálidas, como el reflejo ondeante de una luna lejana. Sintió cómo las entrelazaba, una calidez invadiendo su corazón, mientras miraba, confuso, aquellas pupilas azuladas.

- Cógeme las manos. – ofreció. Magnus no se movió, aún sin entender.

- Pensaba que tenías que regresar al barco. – apuntó el brujo, cansado, casi derrotado.

- Tengo que pelear – reconoció -. Pero eso es lo que tú haces – su sonrisa bailó en sus labios unos instantes –. sé que puedes coger parte de mi energía, he oído de brujos que lo han hecho... así que te la ofrezco. Tómala. Es tuya.

Y, con sus manos enterradas, enredando sus dedos alrededor de los de Alec, tomó lo que le estaba dando, la energía azul que emanaba de él y que, poco a poco, le llenaba.

Todo a su alrededor fue barrido por esa fuerza que ahora recorría su palma, chispeante, mágica. Sólo Alec, su respiración acariciando su cabeza, su sonrisa de lado, el calor que emanaba de su piel. La batalla, el dolor, el sufrimiento, todo se volvió irrelevante, porque Alec estaba a su lado y su energía latiendo dentro de él.


	5. Donde Resida el Amor

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**Donde resida el amor**

"_Siento viajar tus ojos y es distante el otoño:_

_boina gris, voz de pájaro y corazón de casa_

_hacia donde emigraban mis profundos anhelos_

_y caían mis besos alegres como brasas."_

**Poema 6** (Pablo Neruda)

* * *

><p>La sala estaba abarrotada. Los gritos, las miradas, las acusaciones se sucedían en instantes, los reproches, el miedo, la desesperación de una muerte segura, planeaban por sobre ese mar de cabezas agitadas y tormentosas. La confusión, el caos, aquello era lo que Valentine quería, y lo había logrado; los cazadores de sombra se resistían a aceptar que necesitaban a los submundo para poder tener una oportunidad de ganar esa guerra, de no desaparecer en la sombra del tiempo.<p>

Repentinamente, alguien se alzó por encima, pidiendo atención. Alzó sus grandes ojos azules y la vio, y casi sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Clary vestía de negro, preparada para luchar por un mundo al que no terminaba de pertenecer, donde no encajaba, tratando de explicar cómo podía crear runas nuevas. Aquello era algo que Alec sabía, que había visto y experimentado, pero que nadie creería. Durante siglos los nefilims se habían mantenido, iguales, inalterables; las mismas normas, las mismas tradiciones, pensar que hubiera un poder tal, uno que escapaba a sus propios conocimientos era demasiado para aceptar, aunque él se vio corroborando las palabras de su amiga; nadie les creyó. Hubo un murmullo de voces discordantes y su madre defendiéndole, tendiéndole su estela a Clary.

Y ella simplemente, desapareció. La figura de Magnus se alzó, atrapando sus ojos perplejos. No era el mismo que tenía a su lado, todo a su alrededor brillaba, estrellas que parpadeaban sobre su piel, rosas y doradas y el súbito sentimiento que se apoderó de él, que tomó su corazón para arrebatárselo. En ese instante, confuso y alterado, lo supo. El significado de la runa, lo que quería decir, lo que aquello le revelaba... algo que intuía pero no se atrevía a reconocer, que lo que más quería era él.

La certeza de la verdad pareció apoderarse de todo su ser. El miedo que siempre le seguía, que le atenazaba en los peores momentos se había diluido con los restos de la creación de Clary, desvaneciéndose, tal vez, para siempre, y devolviéndole al Alec que había sido, el que esgrimía la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera, el que ya no sufría porque siendo sincero era mejor. Y podía ser mejor, lo sabía.

Lo estaba buscando, desesperadamente. Quería ser su pareja en la lucha, tatuarle la "alianza" en su palma oscura, volver a pelear juntos, con esa extraña sincronización que les unía como parabatais, como la mitad del otro. También era algo más, el anhelo que le había estado consumiendo los últimos días, el deseo de tenerlo de un modo diferente, de entregarle todo lo que tenía, dejarse llevar por él. Quería decirle tantas cosas, disculparse por todo lo hecho... Pero, por encima de todo, quería gritarle al mundo una simple cosa.

- Te quiero – las palabras llegaron difusas, como un susurro lejano, sombrío. Pero ahí sólo estaba Alec, sonriendo, iluminando con aquellos ojos de delirio todo a su alrededor. Dos simples palabras. Y un beso.

El mundo desapareció, sólo estaba Magnus, sus labios, la dulzura que emanaba, la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, sus manos perdiéndose en su cabello, descendiendo hasta la espalda. Había puesto todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le hacía sentir, el estremecimiento de verle, la felicidad, la alegría de amanecer a su lado, de tomarle de las manos, sus dedos alrededor de los de él, la precisión de sus latidos, lentos, constantes, eternos. No importaban las miradas, los reproches, los comentarios que se lanzaban al verlos, dos chicos amándose, entregando al otro todo su amor, porque en sus labios morían, no podían tocarle, no ahora que había dado el paso, el definitivo. Ante todos los nefilim y subterranios, Alec confesó su amor.

Sentía sus labios abrirse camino hasta encontrarle, atrapándole en una vorágine de colores y sensaciones que no podía definir. Alec siempre había sido tranquilo, besándolo dulce, casi amable, era él quien ponía la pasión y llevaba al joven con él. Pero ese beso era diferente, era súbito y repentino, era cálido, era el corazón brillante de Alec, entregándose en silencio, en un intercambio de caricias húmedas, de manos aferradas. Y se dejó llevar, lleno de sorpresa y de alegría porque ya no tendrían que esconder más lo que sentían. En ese beso, se dijo, era donde el amor residía, el lugar donde quedarse y empezar desde el principio, sonriendo. Porque ese beso significaba que le tenía, que era suyo para quererlo.


	6. El Pecado Original

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**El Pecado Original**

_Lo que habita en el alma se corroe_

_la oscuridad lo envuelve, el regalo de la muerte_

_y todo se pierde, se desvanecerse_

_Y nada queda, _

_enterrando bajo el pecado todo lo que_

_antaño fuera hermoso y brillante_

_y ahora, simplemente, fallece._

**El Pecado Original **(Anónimo).

* * *

><p>Fueron sólo dos segundos. Una flecha surcó el cielo, enterrando su punta en un cuerpo que, tambaleante, cayó letalmente al suelo. Alzó los ojos y resiguió la maraña de figuras que se oscurecían bajo la placidez de unas solitarias estrellas, ondulantes, en constante movimiento, desde las alturas, buscándole, la certeza que le permitiría seguir adelante, lanzar otra flecha, seguir con la pelea. Pero no había chispas resplandecientes, nada de la magia deslumbrante que hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado. Miró a su alrededor, entre las oscuras formas luchando, el destello del metal, el entrechocar de mil armas estallando, resonando como una pesadilla, una de la que, desesperadamente, quería despertar; abrir sus ojos y encontrarlo a su lado, su rostro envuelto entre sábanas negras, acariciando su piel, besar sus ojos aún dormidos, sentir su calidez escapando de su cuerpo. Pero Magnus había desaparecido entre la vorágine de cuerpos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la batalla, en algún lugar que no podía ver.<p>

El frío rodeó su piel, filtrándose hasta dejarlo congelado y entonces, un destello dorado, el relámpago con el que Izzy rubricaba sus matanzas. Y en ese instante su corazón dejó de latir. El mundo tembló a sus pies, peligroso y cruel, el lamento de una vida que huye, brillante, llena de años compartidos, de sueños por cumplir. Supo que estaba corriendo sin ser cociente, con el viento golpeando su rostro, pero todo lo que veía era negro, todo lo que podía pensar era en él, en Magnus cayendo, desvaneciéndose de su lado, un mundo en gris que se alzaba para abrazarlo, para arrancarle de su pecho cada instante feliz.

Se dejó caer, desesperado, junto a su hermana, quien sujetaba sus manos, pálidas, bañadas por el destello de las armas, un débil reflejo que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, como luces parpadeantes, bombillas gastadas. Sus pupilas, dos témpanos de hielo, dejaban traspasar angustia, el anhelo de tocarle, de saber que estaba bien. La sangre brollaba de su costado, intensa, del mismo color que el deseo, fluyendo densamente hasta formar un arrollo a su lado, manchando su camisa. Él estaba inusualmente quieto, con toda esa energía que le caracterizaba, esa que a veces llegaba a ser desesperante, muerta, vacía, acabada; era tan extraño verle así, parecía dormir, con los ojos plácidamente cerrados... Pero respiraba, tenía que hacerlo, pues no había una realidad posible donde Magnus fuera a morir antes que él. Su corazón aún latía, podía oírlo, un susurro quedo, un murmullo débil y lento. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando con cuidado la piel, besando suave aquellos labios que sabían salados, con un leve regusto a magia y sangre escapando. La batalla, las muertes, los gritos y el rechinar del acero, quedó atrás, encerrado en un mundo a parte. Trató de vendar las heridas, rasgando su camisa, con cuidado, ajeno a cómo todo parecía derrumbarse, al caos que les envolvía y que se agitaba a su lado.

Se sentía tan cansado... su cuerpo quería caer, sumergirse en las tinieblas, dejar que el fuego consumiera su pecho, lamiendo su piel para arrancarla a tiras, pero entonces vio el destello azul de sus ojos en un cielo sin estrellas. Sintió sus manos enlazadas, el calor que emanaba, la fuerza con que le aferraba para no dejarle ir, para no perderle entre los cadáveres que la mañana se llevaría con un soplo de luz fría. Dolía, sentía como las expertas manos de Alec presionaban la herida, tratando de detener el sangrado, tratando de mantenerle con vida. Sólo él se preocuparía de ese modo, arrancando tiras de su propia camisa (una lástima la oscuridad y estar sumidos en la batalla, no le había importado ver los maravillosos abdominales de su novio una vez más; una hermosa vista antes de morir), pero estaba claro que Alec se había obstinado en salvarlo, porque él era así. Se quejó, removiéndose en el suelo, entre los brazos del nefilim quien le miró atento, cada centímetro de su ser aliviado de verle de nuevo, de oírle otra vez. Contempló con ánimos la herida; era grande y lucía fea, cubierta por la chaqueta de Alec, totalmente roja e inservible, pero aún así sonrió de lado, con fuerzas para bromear una última vez, pero a penas le quedaban fuerzas para seguir sonriendo, para mirarle otra vez y perderse en ese enredo de azul claro y luminoso que era él.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche de la batalla en el barco de Valentine, cuando necesité un poco de tu fuerza? - Alec asintió en silencio, tratando de retener cada momento.

- ¿La necesitas de nuevo? - preguntó, expectante –. porque puedes tenerla – y le tendió su mano. Magnus sonrió, cansado, apretando los dedos cálidos del chico, de los que bordeaba ya su extraña energía.

- Siempre necesito tu fuerza, Alec, amor... - Y, de entre sus dedos unidos empezaron a surgir chispas brillantes, torrentes de energía que palpitaba entre sus manos, de una a otra, para llegar a Magnus, para que esa dorada energía de Alec le llenase, le permitiese seguir adelante.

Sabía que algo estaba mal.

Su corazón había dejado su calmado latido habitual, lento y pausado, para sumirse en una carrera apresurada mientras salía del apartamento. Quería creer que era un error, lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas, pero a menudo lo que deseaba no hacía más que volverse cenizas en sus manos. Había visto la tristeza en el fondo de los ojos azules de Alec, una sombra que anunciaba que estaba mal, algo que nublaba la claridad que solía residir en las pupilas de su novio. Pero ahora no eran más que trozos inertes de hielo, inexpresivos, como si hubieran vaciado todo lo que formaba a Alec para dejarle sólo un pálido reflejo, triste, la parte mala que todos tenían, expuesta en sus grandes ojos fijos.

No quería creer que Camille tuviera razón. Era fastidioso, era molesto; lo detestaba, pero estaba en lo cierto. Había pensado que, tal vez, sería venganza, algo típico de un vampiro resentido y caprichoso como lo era Camille, toda roja y escarlata, fascinando a sus víctimas antes de robarles el alma (y la sangre, si se daba el caso), para dejar sólo los huesos, un bonito cadáver si se tenía suerte; un subyugado en el peor de los casos, siempre hambrientos, siempre obedientes... Él había caído en sus redes, había jugado a su juego y había perdido. Aún tenía un vago recuerdo de todo el dolor que le hizo sentir, la traición, el abandono y luego, nada. Le había devuelto la jugada, fingiendo un amor que no existía y aquello la había molestado. No había nada que Camille odiara más que los nefilims, casi tanto como detestaba a De Quincey. Por eso, en lo más profundo de su ser anhelaba que se tratase de un truco, refinado y cruel, al estilo de la vampiresa despiadada y resentida que era, pero no, Alec había salido apresurado del apartamento, silencioso, oculto en la oscuridad de las cortinas echadas; ni siquiera le había besado al irse, como acostumbraba, ni había hecho café. Estaba seguro que Alec no podía vivir sin su dosis matutina de cafeína, así que algo estaba mal. Recibir una nota de su antigua amante sólo había reforzado la hipótesis.

Y ahí estaba, perdido en las sombras y claroscuros de una estación en desuso, esperando por alguien que no llegaría, al menos no esa vez. Su voz sonó extraña, rasposa, cuando pronunció su nombre completo, rudo, seco. Una voz que no le era del todo familiar, pero que hizo que Alec se volteara, con los ojos extrañamente abiertos, llenando todo de aquel azul imposible.

Durante unos minutos su mundo se había derrumbado. Desde que le conoció había tenido la certeza que él moriría primero, que Magnus viviría más allá de él, por encima del tiempo, eterno, pero entonces le vio caer y todo se detuvo, una masa negra arremolinándose en su corazón, mientras corría hacia donde él estaba. Había pensado en cómo sería envejecer a su lado, siendo los dos mortales, pero la simple idea de perderlo, de no poder estar más a su lado era tan aterradora como perder a sus hermanos, como un frío inhóspito alojándose para siempre en su pecho, haciendo de su interior su hogar, despojándole de cualquier emoción o sentimiento, sólo escarcha en el lugar donde una vez hubo una vida. Qué ironía haberse sentido tentado por las promesas vacuas de una vampiresa asesina. Por fin lo había entendido, el camino que debía seguir, el que le permitiría enfrentar sus miedos, tomar la decisión correcta con todas las consecuencias y felicidad que contraía. Y, entonces, su voz pronunció su nombre.

Le había dejado durmiendo; tras la batalla había necesitado descansar, acostado hasta el atardecer. Su herida ya había sanado, pero no había recuperado la fuerza, aún se sentía débil y cansado. No había podido decirle la verdad, pedirle que fuera sincero, porque no quería presionarle, no en esos momentos cuando lo único que Magnus necesitaba era paz y tranquilidad. Por eso se sorprendió al verlo en aquella lúgubre estación, por donde el frío del invierno se filtraba, trayendo consigo el olor a metal, a polvo y tristeza.

La luz mágica que sostenía iluminó un claro frente a él; su rostro estaba ensombrecido, no había rastro de sus tiernas sonrisas agudas, del brillo felino en sus ojos verdes y dorados, sólo un velo oscuro y seriedad, algo que parecía ajeno al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Su voz sonaba distante, hierro candente, guardando el calor del enfado. Sostenía ante él una nota con la esbelta caligrafía de Camille, donde le hablaba de sus encuentros, de su trato... sólo quedaba esperar el desprecio caer sobre él como una losa. Y el perdón.

Quería explicarle, defenderse de sus acusaciones. Realmente no había aceptado el trato, él no era un asesino, ni un traidor. Él era fiel, era leal a los que quería. Y a Magnus realmente le quería, lo podría jurar ante Dios, pero Camille... era la única que le entendía, que había compartido la aventura de amar al brujo, que podía ayudarle a entender sus cambios de humor, su vida, cómo sería estar a su lado. No había considerado su oferta, no era capaz de arrebatarle la inmortalidad ni tampoco lo era de hacerse él mismo inmortal, porque no podría soportarlo. Sólo se veían para hablar. Pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta, sin querer salir, sin poder explicarle la verdad. Trató de acercarse, de mirar de cerca sus ojos, pero él se alejó, dando un paso atrás, rechazándolo. Dolía, dolía pedir perdón pero era lo único que tenía, lo único que, quizás, funcionara, y lo sentía, realmente lo lamentaba tanto...

- Pensé que quizás podrías ser tu. Pero eso no te da derecho a decidir por mi la extensión de mi vida – parecía enojado, pero por encima de todo, triste, defraudado. No había palabras para justificarse, para poder reconstruir lo que se estaba haciendo añicos, cayendo por su propio peso a sus pies, como un animal herido. - Estaré fuera todo el día. - dijo, y las palabras palpitaban en su cabeza, repitiéndose, ampliándose -. Ve y recoge tus cosas del apartamento. Deja la llave en la mesa del comedor – sintió sus ojos sobre él, escrutándole, buscando las grietas que ya se estaban formando, antes de pronunciar el devastador final -. Se ha acabado. No quiero volver a verte, Alec – y se rompió, todo él fue haciéndose pequeño y vulnerable, sin nada de su fuerza, sólo un niño con los ojos desmedidos y asustados ante la idea de estar solo, de perder todo lo que tanto amaba. La luz mágica cayó de entre sus manos temblorosas y Alec la acompañó. A tientas palpó por el suelo sucio, arañando para encontrar la fuente de luz que se había apagado para encontrarse con que palpitaba frente a él, de un color tenue y diferente al normal, en las palmas de Magnus. Le tendió la piedra sin mediar palabra pero, al tocar su piel, su rostro cambió.

- Estás helado.

- ¿Si? - preguntó extrañado, no era la clase de afirmación que se esperaba.

- Alexander...- Magnus se acercó a él, la luz parpadeante, desafiante entre ellos, un estallido de colores. Era extraño y fascinante y Alec dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en Magnus. Su corazón inmortal latía más lento, pero constante, firmemente; a menudo pensaba que era la cosa más constante de su vida. Alzó su rostro para buscar el suyo y, al encontrarlo, susurrró.

- Bésame – fue un pedido desesperado, pero Magnus no pudo apartarse, no podía dejarlo tan vulnerable, tan desolado. Una parte de él (la irracional, por la que solía guiarse) gritaba en su mente que no le dejase, que le diera otra oportunidad, que sus labios se encontraran y, entonces, todo estaría bien. Pero sabía que, aún besándolo, nada estaría bien.

Sus dedos dibujaron su mejilla, abandonándose por un instante al placer de algo tan cotidiano como perderse en sus labios. Él le aferraba la manga, acercándolo, cerrando el espacio entre ambos. Su piel estaba fría. La luz estalló en verde, rosado y azul. Fue un beso triste que olía a pérdida, a lamento, a sándalo y a jabón. Fue lento y ambos depositaron en ello lo mucho que tenían, lo poco que les quedaba, suave pero intenso; una despedida en la oscuridad de una olvidada estación de metro, con las ratas y la suciedad como únicas testigos de su adiós. Cuando se separaron la luz brillaba en la mano de Alec, parpadeando como si las lágrimas fueran a brollar de ella como lo harían de los ojos del nefilim.

- _Aku cinta kamu_ – murmuró Magnus y Alec intentó entender aquellas palabras, retener su significado, pero escapaba de él.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Quiere decir que te amo. Pero eso no cambia nada – se separó definitivamente de él.

- Pero si me amas...

- Claro que te amo – su voz sonó triste, y su tristeza agujereó el corazón de Alec como punzones venenosos de un demonio mayor, heridas que posiblemente no sanarían y que le dejarían cicatrices que le recordarían siempre al brujo -. Más de lo que pensé que podría. Pero aún así, hemos acabado – y era definitivo. Nada de lo que vino a continuación tenía sentido, sólo intentos vanos de retenerle, de ajornar lo inevitable, de que se quedara con él.

La oscuridad fue creciendo mientras Magnus Bane se iba haciendo pequeño, una figura alejándose, recortada en el fondo, hasta desaparecer. Parecía herido, dolido, no sólo por la batalla, sino como si realmente sintiera dejarle, pero yéndose de todos modos. Alec le contempló mientras desaparecía, fundiéndose con la fría mañana, lejos de la luz que le rodeaba, dejándolo sumido en las tinieblas de la desolación, de la culpa, del pecado original que había cometido al intentar entenderle, porque jamás lo haría y no tendría otra oportunidad.


	7. El Contestador de Magnus Bane

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Todas las llamadas telefónicas de Magnus pertenecen a la onceava crónica de [The Bane Cronicles], traducidas al español a partir del original [The voicemail]. ¡Gracias por leer! Y, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

**El Contestador de Magnus Bane**

La luz de su teléfono parpadeaba, roja, incomodándole. Nadie solía dejarle mensajes de voz (le gustaba pensar que su aterrador mensaje atemorizaba a los pobres incautos que cayeran en la tentación de llamarle). Recordaba con bastante cariño el momento en que lo había grabado, poniendo su mejor tono de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, amenazando a quien osara molestarle con un par de sus mejores maldiciones. Por supuesto aquello mantenía alejados a los mundanos, pero no podía aplicarse lo mismo al resto de los mortales. Y, mucho menos, a ciertos nefilims que no entendían el significado de "no os quiero volver a ver".

Dándose por vencido, pulsó el botón. La voz de Alec llenó la sala, ansiosa y triste, lista para volver a partirle el corazón. Exactamente lo que esperaba.

**"Hoy 2:00am **

**Hola, soy Alec. Alexander. Bueno, ya lo sabes... Sólo llamo porque realmente creo que tenemos que hablar. Supongo que estarás ocupado. Llámame cuando puedas. **

**_Biip"_**

No esperaba más mensajes. Al menos no de otros, por eso oír la voz de Izzy le sorprendió. No había supuesto que, tal vez, Alec se lo contaría a su hermana, que Alec no sabía mentir y llevaba escrita la verdad en su cara, que, aunque tratara de callarlo, se acabaría sabiendo.

**"Hoy 2:10am**

**Hey, Magnus. Soy Isabelle Lightwood. Parece que ha habido un pequeño malentendido. Mi hermano ha vuelto a casa dando la impresión de algo que estoy totalmente segura que es un error. ¡Llámame o lo que sea, y vamos a arreglar esto!** **No sé por qué he dicho "o lo que sea", ¡todos somos amigos!**

**_Biip"_**

¿Una impresión equivocada? Supuso que Izz no quería verlo, no aún, que había sido él el primero en añicarle el corazón a su hermano. No quería creer que era capaz de algo así de malo, algo así de cruel. Pero era cierto, le había dejado, abandonándolo en los suburbios de una estación congelada en el tiempo, lúgubre como la vida que ahora empezaba, una vida sin estrellas ni alegría; una vida sin Alec.

**"Hoy 2:35am**

**Vuelvo a ser yo, Isabelle. Tal vez no haya sido un malentendido. Quizás lo único que ha pasado es que tú has cometido un terrible error. ¡Está bien! La gente se equivoca. Lo único que tienen que hacer es arrastrarse y rogar perdón, entonces todo vuelve a su sitio. Así es como debe ser. Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar, Magnus.**

**_Biip"_**

Se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el sofá. Presidente Miau se arropó entre sus piernas, frotando su cabecilla contra su rodilla, mirándolo como afligido; tal vez porque no le estaba prestando atención, sino que tenía la mirada perdida, fija en la luz que aún parpadeaba, anunciando más mensajes de voz. Mensajes que no quería oír pero que fluían, crueles, burlas demoníacas que le recordaban aquello que había hecho, su pequeño delito.

En ese preciso instante la grabación dio paso a una nueva llamada. Su pequeño teléfono empezó a vibrar y a entonar una canción que anunciaba el nombre de quien llamaba; Isabelle Lightwood. Con un ademán de manos, lanzó el teléfono lejos de su alcance, para ahorrarse las palabras crueles que la nefilim estaba a punto de lanzarle, las amenazas implícitas en su voz.

Pero el buzón de voz le traicionó, permitiéndole grabar su mensaje y que resonó por toda la habitación.

**"Hoy 3:00am**

**Isabelle de nuevo. Permíteme que te ilustre con lo que pasará si cometes el error de dejar a mi hermano. Los Lightwood somos gente muy atractiva. Algunos dicen que los Herondale solían serlo más pero, piénsalo de este modo, no sólo los superamos en número, sino que les arrebatamos a su último bomboncito y lo hicimos nuestro. Les ganamos por goleada.**

**He estado mirando retratos de nuestros ancestros. Gabriel Lightwood era un bellezón. Se rumoreaba que un Cónsul estaba de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que mi tatara-tía-abuela Felicia Lightwood dijera, porque todo lo que oía era "sexy, sexy, sexy". Si rompes con Alec, no estarás perdiendo a uno de los chicos más atractivos, sino a toda una familia de macizorros. Se lo diré a todos. Nunca más ningún Lightwood volverá a guiñarte el ojo en un bar. Piensa en ello. Piensa en una vida sin Lightwoods, una vida solitaria durante quinientos años a partir de ahora, en un triste y distante bar, en la luna.**

_**Biip"**_

Había conocido suficientes Lightwood como para saber que sólo eran monstruos de ojos verdes, malvados y conspiradores. Alec, claro, era diferente; dulce, cariñoso, sincero. No había falsedad en su vida, su mundo estaba tan lleno de inocencia y pureza que quería quedarse en él, perderse en aquel mar de azul. Se había extrañado tanto en ver esa combinación, tan propia de los Herondale que había conocido, en un rostro tan ajeno a ellos... por ello había tenido que recurrir a sus recuerdos para encontrar el motivo. Y sí, aquello le había confirmado sus temores, Alec era un Lightwood. Pero uno particularmente agradable, al que no le importaría tratar con más intimidad. Y ahora estaba huyendo de él, como si se hubiera convertido en un gusano gigante. Y tuvo que contenerse, porque aquel recuerdo de Benedic Lightwood le obligó a tararear la tonta canción que Will compuso en honor a la viruela demoníaca; era demasiado hilarante como para poder contener la carcajada. Fue la primera vez que reía, o que, en general, hacía algo más que estar tirado en alguna parte con la mirada vacía y el rostro ceniciento, taciturno y perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos.

La música, proveniente de algún lugar misterioso, lo sacó de la cama. Era temprano y ya estaba a punto de enviar hordas de purpurinas a acabar con el idiota que le llamaba, cuando la voz de Alec lo arrancó de entre las sábanas. Corrió hacia la sala, donde, vagamente, recordaba haberse deshecho de su dichoso móvil, al esquivar las llamadas de Izzy. Quería contestarle, decirle que lo superase, que siguiera adelante. Necesitaba hablar con él, suplicarle que no muriese en alguna estúpida misión, que le necesitaba vivo, que la certeza de que estaba bien era lo único que podría mantener su cordura. Pero la voz de Alec se apagó, con un sonido metálico al colgar, dejando tras de sí su último mensaje, grabado en su contestador.

**"Hoy 11:00am**

**Hola. Soy Alec. Supongo que sigues estando ocupado. Eso está bien. Sé que tienes un montón de cosas por hacer. Solo... ¿llámame cuando puedas? Sea cuando sea, no importa la hora. Estaré despierto. Realmente necesito hablar contigo.**

**_Biip"_**

- Y yo también – le dijo a la nada, a las montañas de cajas olvidadas de comida para llevar, a su gato que jugaba con una de sus fabulosas camisas, dejada sobre el suelo sin miramientos y que ahora no era más que una bolita sobre la que Presidente enterraba sus uñas.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y tiró sobre él una manta. Volvía a dormirse cuando una irritante voz atacó, desde los recónditos lugares de su sala de estar.

**"Hoy 2:30pm**

**Buenas tardes señor Bane. Le llamamos de Industrias Hadrian. Llamamos para pedir sus servicios para un ritual sencillo, como el que realizó el pasado febrero. También nos gustaría si pudiera traer consigo una caja de sapos cornudos. Le recompensaremos generosamente por los sapos.**

**_Biip"_**

Se alegraba de no haberles contestado. Trabajo, aburrido y tedioso trabajo. Ni aunque le pagasen el doble que la otra vez, no estaba interesado. No tenía ganas de salir y enfrentarse al mundo, a ese mundo sin Alec.

Chasqueó los dedos, totalmente desganado, y disfrutó, durante unos breves instantes, de paz y del amargo aroma del café colombiano que acababa de conjurar en su mano. Era café negro, oscuro, tal como le gustaba a Alec... Sabía como él, como sus labios. Apretó tanto la taza de papel que el contenido, cálido, se derramó sobre su pijama de papagayos danzantes, ahogándolos entre manchas marrones.

Tras verse obligado a cambiarse (un conjunto sobrio acorde a sus emociones; pantalón tejano rasgado y un suéter monocromático que sospechaba no era de él), volvió a echarse en su otomana, con un libro en la mano y la manifiesta intención de no hacer nada, hasta fundirse con la pared.

Había llegado a la parte más emocionante de un tratado del siglo VIII, cuando la musiquilla, procedente de alguna misteriosa, suficientemente cercana para oírse con claridad, pero recóndita en su localización, le hizo alzar la mirada. Renunció a la paz y dejó que Isabelle hablara.

**"Hoy 5.14pm**

"**Miau", "¡Miau!".**

**¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Gato estúpido!**

**Ejem... Me dijiste "deja de llamar, Isabelle", pero no soy yo quien está llamando. Es Iglesia. Yo sólo contribuyo a hacer posible esta llamada.** **Mira, aquí hay algo que quizás no sabías antes de cometer tus recientes actos rastreros. ¿Nuestro gato, Iglesia, y tu gato, Presidente Miau? Están enamorados. Nunca había visto un amor así antes. Nunca creí que un amor así pudiera existir en el corazón de un... gato. Algunos dicen que no está bien que dos gatos macho se quieran, pero yo pienso que que es precioso. El amor hace a Iglesias más feliz de lo que nunca le he visto. Nada le hace tan feliz como Presidente Miau. Ni siquiera el atún. Ni siquiera arañar viejos tapices. Nada. Por favor, no mantengas a estos gatos separados. Por favor, no te lleves la felicidad de Iglesia.**

**Mira, esto es sólo una advertencia por tu propio bien. Si insistes en separarlos, Iglesia se enfadará. No quieres verlo enfadado.**

**_Biip"_**

Estaba claro que las amenazas no iban a persuadirla de que dejara de llamar. Debería haberlo sabido; la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para dar por sentado que Izzy jamás se daría por vencida en la empresa de molestarlo, de intentar convencerle de volver con su hermano. Debía admitir, pero, muy a su pesar, que tenía imaginación. Tal vez demasiada. ¿Cuándo se habían conocido sus gatos?

Iba a reanudar su lectura, tras llenar de mimos y caricias a Presidente (quien había maullado de felicidad, contento de volver a ser el centro de amor de Magnus), cuando el dichoso buzón de voz le atacó de nuevo. Debería encontrar el teléfono y apagarlo, para poder seguir con su emocionante vida de soltero, triste y angustioso, pero no tenía fuerzas para aquello. Así que, de nuevo, le tocaba escuchar las quejas de algún otro nefilim que se divertía molestándolo cuando no estaba en su mejor momento.

**"Hoy 6:00pm**

**Hola Magnus. Soy Clary. Nadie me ha pedido que hiciera esta llamada.**

**Isabelle me preguntó si podría hacerlo, pero le dije que no, así que ella no sabe nada. **

**Honestamente, cuando conocí a Alec, pensé que era horrible. Aunque, claro, con todo eso de descubrir el mundo de las sombras y el secuestro de mi madre, no estaba en mi mejor momento. Fueron tiempos malos, pero Alec seguía sin ser mi persona preferida. **

**Era un gilipollas. Pero no un gilipollas porque fuera mala persona, sino porque era infeliz y trataba de actuar como si fuera otro. Supongo que aprendió que tenía que ocultar cosas mientras crecía – o guardar secretos o perder personas. Él es muchísimo mejor cuando está contigo. Es mejor porque está feliz. **

**No sé muy bien cómo funcionan las relaciones. Jace es mi primer novio y ya te digo que nuestra relación no es nada normal. Pero supongo que, para mi las relaciones son así; no importa lo que suceda, mientras sean felices juntos.**

**No estoy llamando porque esté preocupada por Alec. Tu también parecías realmente feliz con él. Así que me preguntaba cómo estarías. Espero que bien.**

**_Biip"_**

Le habría gustado decirle que no lo parecía, que realmente había sido feliz, no era algo que pudiera fingir, aunque tenía en alta estima sus habilidades artísticas (siempre que no tuvieran que ver con instrumentos o la pintura, sus amigos le habían asegurado que esas vertientes le deberían estar totalmente vetadas). Tenía razón en lo que había dicho; Alec había luchado consigo mismo, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, aquello que le hacía mejor. Por temor, por miedo, por el rechazo que la verdad le traería.

Se estaba perdiendo de nuevo en una maraña de caóticos pensamientos cuando otra vez, la voz de Alec lo devolvió al mundo.

**"Hoy 8:26pm**

**Hola Magnus. Soy Alec. Alexander. Supongo que no quieres hablar conmigo. **

**Entiendo por qué, pero de verdad pienso que si volviésemos a estar juntos... si tan siquiera pudiera explicarte...** **Soy malísimo para las palabras. Lo siento. Pero tú siempre parecías saber qué quería decir. No quiero perder eso. No quiero perderte a ti. Quiero hablar contigo tan desesperadamente... pero si no puedo supongo que estoy llamando para decir...**

**Realmente lo lamento. Sólo era eso.**

**_Biip_****"**

- No digas eso... ¡Claro que quiero hablar contigo!, pero... - pero si le veía, sabía, que no podría comportarse. No delante de su debilidad, de aquellos ojos que le tenían embelesado, que le perseguían en sus sueños y se escapaban en la realidad. Todo su cuerpo deseaba volver a verlo, pero no debía. No era sólo porque le había traicionado... había algo más, algo egoísta y que le aterraba confesar; que algo grande y terrible estaba viniendo, algo capaz de asolar con todo, de arrasar con los nefilims, con cada uno de los hijos del ángel, para eliminarlos de la tierra. Y no quería sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía. Perder a Alec ya era bastante malo, tener la certeza de que jamás podría recuperarle... era lo peor. Así que prefería alejarse, proteger su corazón y, lentamente, olvidarle, que fuese sólo un amargo recuerdo.

El siguiente mensaje recibido lo dejó totalmente perplejo. Lo suficiente como para pasar por alto que había estado hablando a su gato, como si éste fuera su ex-novio, explicándole, en un tono que le parecía de lo más razonable, por qué no le podía volver a ver. Presidente, en respuesta, lanzaba maullidos quejumbrosos de protesta (que eran vilmente ignorados), pues su amo no le estaba prestando atención, ni le daba mimos, que era lo único que quería y la razón última por la que estaba aguantando sus grandilocuentes gestos de pesar y toda esa palabrería que no entendía.

Cuando la voz surgió desde su móvil desaparecido en combate, el gato aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

**"Hoy 9:39pm**

**Hola Magnus. Soy Simon. Me conoces. Bueno, la última vez que hablamos me llamaste Soames, pero nos hemos juntado. **

**Estoy llamándote para... ugh... - sé que esto sonará mal – para sugerirte que vuelvas con Alec.**

**Creo que sería bueno para la moral. Sinceramente, Alec fue horrible con Clary la primera vez que se vieron y si vuelve a estar tan malhumorado de nuevo no sé qué hará Clary. En estos días ella tiene poca paciencia con las armas, menos aún con hermanos. **

**Aunque esta vez es diferente. Su novio está en llamas. Ya tiene suficientes problemas. Supongo que quiero decir que apreciaríamos si hicieras eso por el equipo.**

**No es como si yo fuera parte de los cazadores de sombras.**

**Los cazadores de sombras no dejan que los vampiros formen parte de sus equipos. **

**Probablemente este mensaje suene egoísta y tonto. Honestamente me siento mal por Alec. Es un buen chico. Mucho menos molesto e irritante que Jace. Siempre he pensado que podríamos ser amigos, si se diera la ocasión. Quizás colegas; colegas que practican tiro con arco juntos. **

**Llegados a este punto debe ser obvio que Isabelle me ha obligado a llamar. No estoy seguro de qué se supone que debo decir.**

**Aquí lo tienes. Alec se ve terriblemente mal.**

**¡Oh! ¡Isabelle! Quiero decir, él se ve bien, es un chico muy guapo. Mucho más que Jace, si me preguntas. Pero está hundido. Cualquiera puede notarlo.**

**No me había fijado en cómo se ven los chicos, pero incluso yo lo veo. Tiene ojeras horribles y sus suéteres parecen despedazados. Su madre está preocupada porque no come y escuché a Jace tirarle indirectas sobre peines ayer. Claro que, para un guerrero tan formidable como Jace eso sonaba muy remilgado. **

**No sé qué pasó entre vosotros, chicos, pero sé cuando alguien está arrepentido. Puedo asegurarte que, sea lo que sea que Alec hizo, lo siente. **

**Si pudieras darle un respiro, sería fantástico. Bueno. Supongo que eso es todo.**

**Por favor, no le cuentes a Jace que dije que era formidable.**

**_Biip"_**

Tardó un rato en acordarse de quien era Simon. El vampiro diurno. Debería ser más cuidadoso, pues, a fin de cuentas, cuando el mundo fuera aniquilado, sólo los vampiros, los brujos y las hadas vivirían. Ellos dos serían los únicos que perduraran. En mil años, en dos mil... debería recordarlo. Pero los nombres no eran su mayor habilidad. A no ser que tuviera cabello oscuro y ojos azules, en ese caso podía hacer una excepción, pero Simon era tan mortalmente normal...

Y, ¿acaso Izzy había amenazado a todo el mundo para que le fastidiara? Tendría que tener unas serias palabras con esa jovencita sobre la intimidad y cómo molestas llamadas a deshoras afectaban a su ritmo vital y le hacían aparecer terribles arrugas en el entrecejo, de tanto fruncirlo enojado. Como si no tuviera suficiente ya...

Pero no, el mundo entero conspiraba para molestarle, irritarle y no dejarle dormir en paz.

**"Hoy 11:43pm.**

**¡No, escúchame, con tu cara de no contestar al teléfono! ¡Estás cometiendo un terrible error! ¡Fui lo mejor que te pasó!** **Ugh... Bueno, estadísticamente no es muy probable.** **Muchas cosas te han pasado. Mucha gente te ha pasado...** **Creo que fue por eso que hice lo que hice. Quería saber que no era sólo, ya sabes, uno más de una larga lista. No quería ser una bonita nota a pié de página en la historia de tu vida.**

**¡Oh, Dios!**

**¡Jace, Jace, despierta! ¿Cómo se borra un mensaje en el teléfono de otra persona?**

_**Biip."**_

¿Había sido aquello Alec con una runa de valor?

No, sólo por curiosidad volvió a escuchar el mensaje.

No; ese era Alec con un par de cervezas de más. O tinto. Sí, le pegaba más el vino. Como su madre. El desamor acabaría llevándoles a Alcohólicos Anónimos. Aunque no era tan divertido como para reírse; seguramente era el cansancio. A duras penas conciliaba el sueño; se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de Alec, a sentir su respiración acompasarse con la suya, a notar los latidos de su corazón. Dormido era como un ángel caído para incitarle a pecar. Era indecentemente hermoso, con esa expresión relajada, la piel levemente brillante, reflejando la luz, pálida y plácida, cálida bajo su palma, con el cabello alborotado, muy negro sobre la almohada. Y su mano buscando a tientas la suya, aún entre sueños, entrelazándola. Y después, el aroma de café al despertar. Lo había perdido y, en su lugar, había dejado a un Alec que bebía demasiado y le hacía llamadas vergonzosas, confesiones que, de otro modo, no tendría el coraje de realizar.

Le gustaría decirle lo equivocado que estaba, que él había sido lo mejor de su eterna vida, la razón para volver a sentir, para volver a querer, para descongelar todos aquellos sentimientos ya muertos, fósiles esperando desaparecer. Él lo había desenterrado todo, devuelto a la superficie, permitiéndole volver a maravillarse. No era insignificante como creía; lo era todo para Magnus, su razón de vivir. Pero aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar todo aquello, para decir una verdad que le aterraba porque jamás la había sentido con tanta intensidad, con una fuerza arrebatadora, capaz de llevarlo de lleno a la perdición de una vida eterna con un corazón fragmentado que no le podría olvidar.

¿Cómo era posible que los nefilims madrugasen tanto? Se preguntó cuando la terrible musiquilla que anunciaba a Izzy atacó de nuevo. Maldijo en todos los idiomas infernales que conocía mientras el sueño, que a penas había acudido a él, se desvanecía.

**"Hoy 8:11am.**

**Señor Bane, le estoy llamando en representación de mi cliente. Es mi criterio, y seguro que también lo será del juez, que sus acciones con respecto a la finalización de su relación con Alexander Gideon Lightwood, señor, fueron ilegales. En mi oficina tengo testigos y documentos que prueban que ustedes estaban casados y, por tanto, el señor Lightwood podría reclamar la mitad de sus posesiones en Brooklyn.**

**Bien, vale, soy Isabelle de nuevo.**

**De acuerdo... mi abogado es Iglesia. Pero realmente creo que tenemos un caso. E Iglesia nunca ha perdido un juicio. **

**¡Responde al teléfono, Magnus!**

**_Biip"_**

¿Matar a un Cazador de Sombras seguía siendo ilegal?, ¿aunque aportara pruebas más que suficientes de que era en defensa propia? Sólo unas palabras se quedaba corto, a Izzy le tendría que poner una orden de alejamiento judicial. Al menos telefónicamente hablando.

**"Hoy 10:39am**

**Señor Bane, le llamo por un asunto de negocios urgente. Uno de nuestros representantes le llamó por el asunto de los sapos cornudos. Describió su respuesta como "cortante" y "extremadamente desagradable" y su tono como "salvaje, por no decir encolerizado".**

**¿Hay algún problema con los sapos? Estamos muy preocupados.**

**_Biip"_**

Ignoró el mensaje. No había habido para tanto... Esos mundanos eran unos exagerados. Y unos desalmados, interrumpiendo de esa manera sus ansias asesinas contra Isabelle Lightwood quien, como si la hubiera invocado, estaba llamando de nuevo.

**"Hoy 7:52pm.**

**Escúchame tío; nadie deja a un Lightwood. ¡Nadie!**

** Meliorn pensó que podría contarles a sus colegas mientras tomaban hidromiel, que cortó conmigo y todo lo que puedo decir es que no ha vuelto a ver su corcel feérico.**

**Una vez un chico visitó el Instituto y pensó dejar una nota del tipo ****_"Querida Jane_****"(*) para mi mientras se iba. Jace encontró la carta. Diez minutos después el chico tenía el brazo roto y una contusión. Luego lo dejé para Jace. ** **Por cierto, soy Isabelle.**

_(*) Es el nombre que se le suele dar a las cartas escritas con el propósito de terminar una relación._

**_Biip"_**

Llegados a este punto Magnus parecía más que dispuesto a saltarse los Acuerdos y asesinar a Izzy. Ignorando que hubo un tiempo en que le había caído bien e incluso habían invocado un ángel juntos... eso era pasarse de la ralla. Era desesperante. Y no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas de aguantarle nada más. La veta para la venganza estaba abierta.

**"Hoy 8:01pm.**

**Hola, Bane. Quiero decir... ah, Magnus. **

**Salutaciones, Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, de parte de Maryse Lightwood, del Instituto de Nueva York. Um... líder del Instituto de Nueva York. Soy claramente la líder y estoy llamando por un asunto relacionado con los Cazadores de Sombras. Porque estoy al cargo de todos los asuntos relacionados con los Cazadores de Sombras. El tema por el cual estoy llamando es uno muy complejo. Demasiado para tratarlo por teléfono. Pienso que, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor sería que viniera al Instituto y así pudiéramos discutirlo en persona.**

**Por favor, no me malinterprete. Esto es una llamada profesional, sobre negocios. Mi único propósito es solucionar este problema de los Cazadores de Sombras.**

**Por supuesto que está usted invitado a tomar el te y charlar con cualquier miembro que esté en el Instituto. Después de que hayamos concluido con nuestros asuntos, por supuesto.**

**_Biip_****"**

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. No podía creerlo, ¡incluso Maryse! Aunque, claro, la madre Lightwood era muy protectora, probablemente lo que quería era arrancarle lentamente la piel a tiras por romperle el corazón a su primogénito... o algo peor; incendiar su perfecto y glamuroso armario. No, no, eso no podía suceder. Igual en esos momentos no estaba muy al día (iba en bóxers y una camiseta austera agujereada, que nunca fue de Alec, de color marrón), pero era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a ser él mismo y necesitase estar magnífico.

**"Hoy 10.29pm.**

**Salutaciones para el Gran Brujo Magnus de parte de la manada de lobos de Nueva York. Soy Maia Roberts.**

**Uhm, Luke habría llamado pero... uhm... está en el baño. **

**¿Qué? ¡Cállate!**

**Lleva tanto tiempo en el baño, ¿vale? Creemos que ha sido la comida, que no le ha sentado bien. Lleva tanto en el baño que creemos que ya no es más nuestro líder. **

**Como sea, a la manada le gustaría quedar contigo. Ya sabes, uno de esos encuentros amistosos entre hombres lobos y brujos. Y cualquiera que quiera unirse. **

**¡Sólo quiero dejar constancia de que esto es una estupidez y que él jamás se lo creerá!**

**_Biip"_**

Definitivamente Iz se había propasado. ¿A quién más le había pedido que le llamara? ¿era posible que obligase a todos sus estúpidos amigos? Y, más aún, ¿cuántos de ellos le quedaban? Bufó, debía poner fin a todo aquello, decirle que no se inmiscuyera de esa manera en la relación que mantenían su hermano y él. Nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Nada.

Pero todo evidenciaba que nada la detendría. Los terribles ruidos que amenazaban con destrozar la puerta claramente lo atestiguaban. Y la llamada posterior era prueba evidente de que Izzy había acabado de perder la cabeza.

**Hoy 1:06am.**

**¡Estoy en tu puerta, Magnus!¡La voy a romper!**

_(silencio)_

**¡La habría roto si no le hubieras puesto un estúpido hechizo como un estúpido brujo tramposo! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo o te mataré! ¡Sé que estás dentro! **

**Sé que le has roto el corazón a mi hermano. No lo voy a tolerar.**

**¡Abre la puerta para que pueda matarte!**

**_Biip_****"**

Los gritos desquiciados y el miedo a que realmente Izzy pudiera hallar el modo de colarse en su casa y matarle (o peor, robarle todos sus cosméticos – sabía que Iz se vería fabulosa con un poco más de purpurina en la piel -) le habían tenido en vela.

Estaba considerando hablar seriamente con Alec para que controlase a esa fierecilla salvaje que era su hermana cuando el timbre de su teléfono irrumpió todo pensamiento posible. Era un tono tan estridente que le dolían las orejas. Aunque eso podía deberse a la notable falta de sueño.

**"Hoy 2:33am.**

**Salutaciones, Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, de parte de Raphael Santiago, del clan de vampiros de Nueva York, leal servidor de nuestra gloriosa Reina Maureen, que gobierne por siempre en la oscuridad, y del futuro príncipe consorte Simon, el Dios sexy del Rock.**

**Tenemos que empezar así todas nuestras llamadas. Incluyendo las nocturnas a un club llamado Hot Topic.**

**Es innecesario decir que, tras esta presentación, me considere a mí mismo una alma condenada.**

**Me pongo en contacto contigo porque nuestra reina desea enviarle una invitación al "brillante hombre amigo de Simon", cito textual. Añade que ella les apoya y que es una fan de algo llamado "****_yaoi manga_****." No tengo ni idea de qué es y tampoco deseo tener tal conocimiento.**

**Mientras estoy al teléfono, parece ser que Lily ha escuchado una no muy interesante conversación en Taki's entre unos melodramáticos jóvenes que usted mi sorpresa cuando he sabido que la imprudente relación que tenía con un Cazador de Sombras demasiado joven ha sido abrupta y desagradablemente finalizada. ** **Deseo informarle que ahora, su estimado colega Ragnor Fell, me debe diez dólares a causa de una pequeña apuesta entre ambos sobre cómo ese absurdo enlace terminaría.**

**Evidentemente Ragnor no me va a pagar, porque fue asesinado por nefilims, debido a un conflicto entre nefilims en el que los subterráneos nos vimos envueltos. Justo como el actual conflicto, así que supongo que podemos decir que Ragnor murió para nada.**

**Cazadores de Sombras. ¿Podía ser su nuevo lema "No merecen la pena"?**

**_Biip"_**

Raphael siempre había sido un chismoso. Debería haber dejado que se apolillara bajo el sol. Ser demasiado altruista y buena persona estaba sobrevalorado y sólo traía consigo problemas. Como que alguien se alegrase de su dolor. Aunque, claro, era Raphael, cualquier desgracia ajena le ponía de buen humor. Rodó los ojos y regresó a la cama. Pero era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado fría y vacía. Se acurrucó en el sofá y, abrazando a su gato (quien trató de escaparse de sus brazos carcelarios), se durmió. O lo habría hecho si la mala bestia que tenía por compañero no le hubiera estado arañando toda la noche.

**"Hoy 11:23am.**

**Hey, Magnus. Soy Isabelle. **

**Te llamo para disculparme por tratar de derribar tu puerta, por las llamadas y por las visitas que me han dicho que podrían considerarse como acoso y por decirles a todos tus vecinos que eres un asqueroso subterráneo amante de las comadrejas.**

** Aunque me doy cuenta de que alguna de las cosas dichas suenan amenazadoras, como Cazadora de Sombras nunca infligiría daño físico a nadie que no estuviera relacionado con el mal o, como mínimo, que no fuera totalmente molesto.**

**Siento que fui muy responsable todo el tiempo y llevándolo bien, pero me han dicho que, desde otra perspectiva, parecía que hubiera perdido la cabeza.** **Reconozco que soy un poco sobreprotectora con mi hermano. Él siempre me ha cuidado.**

**La verdad es que no hay nada peor que pueda hacerte de lo que ya te has hecho a ti mismo. **

**Alec es valiente y bueno y leal y, como todos los Lightwood, tiene unos pómulos capaces de cortar salami. Nunca vas a encontrar a nadie mejor que él, o a alguien que te quiera más.** **Es una de las mejores cosas en mi vida, y apostaría que también lo era de la tuya. Lo vas a lamentar mucho cuando te despiertes y te des cuenta de que lo has echado de tu lado.**

**A cambio de prometerte que te trataré mejor en el futuro, apreciaría si pudieras eliminar ese tonto mensaje. Tengo una reputación que mantener en esta ciudad.**

**_Biip"_**

No, jamás, eso era la venganza. Ninguna disculpa podría subsanar su falta de cordura y de sueño. QUERÍA DORMIR e Isabelle se había dedicado a gritar obscenidades en mitad de las escaleras de su casa. Toda la noche. Se merecía que aquel mensaje circulase por todo el mundo.

Ninguna excusa podría detenerle, su reputación de chica dura se iría al garete. Y él, por fin, podría descansar. Porque ya no habría más llamadas ni amenazas ni nada. Por fin avistaba el final de aquella dura semana...

**"Hoy 4:02pm**

**Hola, Magnus. Soy Alec. **

**Te llamo sólo para hacerte saber que podría haberle pedido a un par de personas con las que sueles hablar que te dijeran cosas buenas de mi. Y esto... ugh... me ha llamado la atención que estas dos personas igual se han sobrepasado un poco...**

**Supongo que este soy yo llamándote para pedirte disculpas. De nuevo.**

**No llamaré de nuevo. No te mandaré mensajes de texto. Siento todos los mensajes, especialmente ese que te mandé sobre las tres y cincuenta el miércoles. Ya sabes cual. Sí... estoy muy avergonzado por ello. **

**Llámame o mándame mensajes si quieres. ** **No espero que lo hagas. Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras. No perderé la esperanza. **

**_Biip_****"**

O no. Porque Alec se estaba dando por vencido y no quería eso. Que dejase de llamarle significaba perder todo contacto con él y eso no era lo que quería. A través de ellas había sabido que estaba bien, que aún pensaba en él, que le quería... que se rindiera quería decir que había aceptado que no había reconciliación posible, que lo superaría. Y no quería. Porque Magnus sabía que él necesitaría una vida entera para olvidarle, para volver a enamorarse, para volver a amar a alguien. Y que sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, sus manos acariciando su rostro... nunca podría superarlo. Alexader Lightwood, con todos sus defectos e inseguridades, con sus celos y quejas, con su todo, era el amor de su eternidad.

**"Hoy 5:06pm.**

**Señor Bane, somos de Industrias Hadrian. Le llamamos porque está siento muy impuntual en nuestro encuentro de hoy. Llevamos una hora esperándole. No hay señales de usted. No hay señales de los sapos. Queremos que..."**

_(mensaje cortado)_

_[Estos mensajes fueron obtenidos, con dificultades, de un teléfono que parecía haber sido roto y quemado en un intenso fuego mágico]_

Y, mientras lloraba, se quedó dormido al fin, con el dulce aroma de las llamas devolviendo su irritante teléfono móvil a la nada, donde ya no podría molestarle.


	8. Y lo llaman paz

**Advertencia**: tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**Y lo llaman paz**

"_Puede que no sea capaz_

_de verte esta noche,_

_o mañana temprano._

_Pero puedo prometerte_

_que te amo para siempre_

_porque tú para mi eres_

_lo que otros llaman paz."_

**Y lo llaman paz** (Anónimo)

* * *

><p>El cielo discurría sobre su cabeza, azulado y rojizo, pintando el crepúsculo con su estela, mientras que sol descendía hasta oscurecer la ciudad y a ellos.<p>

Siempre sabía dónde encontrarle, era su pequeña y secreta habilidad. Sentado sobre el tejado, la vista perdida en el horizonte, abarcando el infinito reflejado en aquellos profundos ojos que tanto anhelaba, que tanto ansiaba contemplar de nuevo. Y ahí estaba, tan cerca que le podía tocar, tan cerca que le dolía el alma, el peso de un corazón agrietado que sólo sus leves caricias podrían reparar, hacer funcionar, devolverle la lenta cadencia con un simple beso, con una palabra sola, devolverle la vida que él mismo se había privado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él sintiera miedo, un frío irracional abrazando su ser, instalándose en lo más profundo de sus huesos para no dejarlo escapar. Su pecho latía agitado, los nervios del reencuentro tamborileando, aflorando en su rostro, invadiendo aquellas pupilas extravagantes para hacerlas lucir más extrañas. Podía dar media vuelta y regresar a su apartamento, rechazar para siempre lo que Alec significaba, arrancárselo de su mente, pasar toda la eternidad olvidándole. O podía dar el paso hacia adelante, hacia el futuro, siempre incierto, pero a su lado, junto a él, a su mágica e hipnótica manera de hacerle sentir, de hacerle vivir de nuevo. Alec era todo lo que nunca había buscado, lo que jamás esperaba encontrar y, en lo más hondo, lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de las cadenas del pasado, los lazos que le estaban paralizando, impidiéndole seguir, avanzar. En los últimos años el mundo le había desilusionado, ya no había esa chispa de energía desbordante, esa intensidad que vibraba en los siglos que ya habían pasado, todo era gris y tedioso, sucediéndose tan rápido que apenas podía pensar. Había terminado por cansarse sin ser consciente, recluyéndose en su propio mundo, uno que él podía controlar. Entonces Alec había arremetido contra todo aquello, con esa sinceridad, con aquellas llamas azules que tenía por ojos, con esa demoledora manera de ser, de pensar, de amar. Le había entregado todo, sin reservas, sin retribuciones ni pedidos, sólo quería que le amasen de vuelta y, oh, bien sabía él qué fácil era quererle. Y habían sido felices. Luego todo se torció, un tren descarrilando a alta velocidad para llevárselo de su lado, un tren llamado traición, con apellido de señora, de vampiresa despechada. Le había dejado y el invierno se había instalado en su corazón. No había sol ni luna ni estrellas que brillasen a sus ojos, sólo sombras perecederas, las de todos aquellos condenados a morir, la que siempre había visto tambalearse en Alec. Y estaba inquieto, no poder verle o saber si estaba a salvo era la peor de las torturas imaginables. Estaba ansioso, enfadado, decepcionado, sumergido en la desilusión, un globo a la deriva, surcando cielos de desesperación, enturbiados por su nombre, sus gritos agónicos, sueños en los que todos a los que amaba perecían, afrontando la eternidad con la soledad como única compañía. Tiempos oscuros, lúgubres, desiertos de pesar, mundos demoníacos donde nada vivía.

Se dejó caer a su lado, una sonrisa trémula en sus labios. Él parecía estar bien, recuperándose de las lesiones que no podían verse, de su estancia particular en el infierno. Su piel palidecía bajo la timidez de las primeras estrellas, que refulgían, perdidas en sus pupilas. Parecía ensimismado, culpándose mentalmente por algo, como pronto pudo comprobar. En Alec era habitual esa clase de conflictos internos, el de su sentimiento de inferioridad, de dudar de sus capacidades constantemente y temer equivocarse y dañar con ello a los demás. Era algo con lo que se había habituado a lidiar, algo que hablaba de lo mucho que se preocupaba del resto, anteponiéndolos a él, a su propio bienestar; y aquello lo hacía quererlo más aún.

La certeza era dolorosa, saber que quería volver con él, de una manera definitiva, pero no conocer su respuesta, le estaba envenenando, peor que las ponzoñosas manos de su padre tratando de arrebatarle la inmortalidad. Había creído conocer la respuesta, reflejada en su manera de defenderlo, de aferrarse a él con desesperación en Edom. Pero aquello había sido una situación extrema y ahora se trataba de la realidad. No había la amenaza constante de la muerte, de perderlo todo irremediablemente. Ya no había lucha, ni miedo, sólo la normalidad de una vida cotidiana, una que podría ser más hermosa si él estaba a su lado, si decidía quedarse. Pero no lo podía saber y la incertidumbre mellaba su coraza, la seguridad arremetedora con la que se vestía.

Alec parecía sorprendido de verlo, de oírle de nuevo, podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos fijos en él. No se esperaba aquello; tal vez no esperase nada, era difícil de saber. Había encontrado el valor para poner en palabras los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón, para deshacerse de aquella molesta zozobra constante que era estar lejos. Y algo iba mal. Había pensado, esperado, que Alec dijera que sí; le había estado llamando incansable, esperanzado hasta la saciedad, sin perder la ilusión de recuperar lo que habían tenido, y aquello le había dado la fuerza para pedírselo, para decir lo que más deseaba, pero parecía haberse equivocado.

Sus ojos parecían apagarse y verle tan vulnerable y afectado le rompió algo por dentro. Había estado soñando tanto tiempo con ese momento... desde el instante en que dejó atrás su sombrío apartamento, con todo el calor de su amor, lo había estado anhelando, había recreado en su mente ese instante en que Magnus dijera que quería volver a salir con él, que le necesitaba de la misma manera desesperante que él, que todo aquello había sido una tontería, un error que no volverían a cometer. En su imaginación su pecho estallaba como cohetes pintando el cielo, llenando de luz ese oscuro lugar donde había habitado todo lo que Magnus le hacía sentir, ángeles cantaban, todo estallaba en la magia del brujo. Pero nada de eso estaba pasando, se sentía frío y triste, nada de lo que había estado esperando. Y sabía por qué, conocía la respuesta. Nada iba a cambiar; podían volver pero el motivo último seguiría presente, y volvería a pasar, una y otra vez, una espiral sin fin. Por eso debía decir que no. Y entonces se quebró del todo, cayendo en pequeños trozos hacia el abismo.

Sabía que estaba en lo cierto; también él tenía culpa e iba a resolverlo. Aquel día, cuando Alec marchó a Idris, supo que debía hacerlo, que se lo debía, que era lo correcto. Le tendió una libreta, una que contenía la mayor parte de su vida, los acontecimientos que le habían dado forma y nombre, todas las cosas terribles que había hecho, las vergüenzas, pero también las alegrías, todas las personas que había podido salvar y la que no. No era todo pero si él lo aceptaba podría contarle el resto, por primera vez. Le estaba dando algo que nadie antes había tenido, la llave de su propia vida, la historia de su extensa existencia, todas sus aventuras, por qué le habían prohibido regresar a Perú.

Alec le miró curioso, sin terminárselo de creer. Y en ese instante saltó al vacío, porque no tenía más elección, sólo Magnus y la increíble magia de la manera en que lo quería, con sus malhumores y sus manías, las excentricidades y las tonterías. Y le estaba dando algo hermoso, algo que no creía merecer, algo poderoso y único y sencillo, algo que lo cambiaba todo. Y no tenía otra opción, tampoco la quería; sólo Magnus.

Está bien – dijo, simplemente, y el mundo estalló en fuegos de artificio mientras sus labios se encontraban y prometían miles de cosas en silencio, cuando no estuvieran sobre un tejado donde cualquiera les pudiera ver. Y era cálido y envolvente, dulce, como regresar a casa en un día frío, reconfortante y lleno de amor

Fin

**¡Muchas gracias por leer toda esta pequeña historia! Espero les haya gustado, de lo contrario, lamento mucho las molestias. **

**Y, bueno, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, así que si quieren, no duden en mandar un review. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
